There For You
by rachcorleone
Summary: FLONES. Depois de todos os anos juntos, especialmente os últimos doze meses, ele não ficara particularmente surpreso quando ele olhou para Danny e viu o amor nos seus olhos. -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em: **09/11/2008

**Autora: **Sarah.

**Capítulo Único**

Embalando o pequeno bebê em seus braços, Tom sentia como se seu coração estivesse se quebrando e, ao mesmo tempo, sendo remontado, de novo e de novo.

Tom podia vê-la nele; Jason tinha os olhos de Carrie e quase o fazia chorar toda a vez que ele os olhava, mas ele não podia mais chorar.

Ele era o tutor de Jason e ele iria criar o menino com as memórias de seus pais vivos, não com as lágrimas de suas mortes.

Quando ele tinha dito à banda, quando ele tinha **deixado** a banda para isso, Dougie e Harry tinham lhe apoiado e entendido, mas Danny... Danny tinha o olhado diretamente nos olhos, e dito. _Eu vou te ajudar._

Todos os passos do caminho, Danny tinha estado lá; ele tinha pernoitado lá quase todas as noites e o ajudado a trocar fraldas, dizendo a ele para voltar a dormir. Ele iria, então, se levantar e cantar para Jason, esfregando suas costas, para que ele dormisse, enquanto ele andava ao redor do apartamento, sem saber que, às vezes, Tom iria apenas observá-lo da porta.

Danny estava _lá_.

Quando Jason começou a andar, Danny era quem estava tirando as fotos, enquanto Tom estava sorrindo largamente e quando Tom estava alimentando Jason, fazendo caretas engraçadas e tendo mais comida em si mesmo do que dentro da boca de Jason, Danny estava lá, filmando e rindo o tempo todo.

E meses mais tarde – Danny tendo praticamente indo morar com eles –, eles todos estavam no sofá, Jason sendo segurado pelos braços de Tom, enquanto eles assistiam à um filme. Foi então que Jason olhou para cima, para Tom e falou pela primeira vez, o chamando de 'papá'.

Incapaz de evitar, Tom começou a chorar, enquanto Danny o abraçava, ele próprio deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

Ambos estavam sobrecarregados de emoções para se importarem com o que eles pareciam, chorando e sorrindo cada vez mais quando Jason chamou Danny do mesmo modo que alguns segundos antes.

O resto do ano tinha passado do mesmo jeito, com Tom e Danny tirando mais fotos e filmando mais do todo o tempo de turnê somado.

Não foi até o primeiro aniversário de Jason, que as coisas mudaram.

A festa estava indo maravilhosamente bem, Dougie tendo praticamente se afeiçoado à Jason, afirmando que 'ele queria um', fazendo Harry rolar seus olhos e, tirando o aniversariante dos braços de Dougie, então Jason poderia correr e brincar com seus amigos.

Danny e Tom tinham ficado conversando no pátio, onde a festa estava acontecendo, quando Patrícia, a mãe de um dos amigos de Jason, foi até eles e disse à eles como eles ficavam fofos todos juntos.

_A perfeita pequena família._

O que, Tom concluiu, foi a primeira vez que ele realmente _olhou_ para seu relacionamento com Danny.

Depois de todos os anos juntos, especialmente os últimos doze meses, ele não ficara particularmente surpreso quando ele olhou para Danny e viu o amor nos seus olhos.

Então, aquela noite, no primeiro aniversário de Jason, o aniversário de morte de Carrie, Tom enlaçou seus braços ao redor da cintura de Danny, sua cabeça no ombro de Danny, enquanto eles dois cantavam para Jason, enquanto ele adormecia.

Eles dividiram seu primeiro beijo naquela noite, antes de rastejarem para a cama de Tom, deixando que o sono os dominasse, enquanto eles se seguravam noite à dentro.

E anos mais tarde, quando Jason estava começando a escola e os dois o assistiram entrar na sala de aula, Tom descansou sua cabeça contra o ombro de Danny, enquanto este beijava sua cabeça.

Olhando para Jason, Tom se lembrou das palavras que Danny havia dito anos antes, que ele iria lhe _ajudar_.

Ele tinha tido mais que isso, entretanto, Danny o tinha curado; Danny fez deles uma família. Ele o havia ajudado a olhar para Jason e não sentir falta de sua irmã e cunhado.

Inclinando sua cabeça, ele a posicionou, então ele poderia beijá-lo ternamente. Quando se afastaram, eles juntaram suas testas e murmurou. _Eu nunca poderia ter feito isso sem você._

Danny apenas sorriu e disse à ele, fazendo Tom se apaixonar por ele um pouco mais. _Você nunca teria precisado._


End file.
